


Look where you least expect to find it 4

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [7]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues the series where Horatio went to New York tracking a killer and found his life partner. Mac moved to Miami to be with Horatio. There will be spoilers for Season 5 of Miami and Season 3 of New York. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I know the publishing industry doesn't move this fast. *grin* But I'm taking a little bit of a leap here.

Horatio grinned when he saw the box sitting oh so innocently on his front step. He picked it up carefully, knowing that it was going to be heavy and took it into the house. Silently he made his way down the hall to his lover's office and set the brown box down on the desk. With a final glance at it he walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway for a moment and just looked. Mac was still asleep, tangled up in the navy blue sheets, his bare chest exposed. Horatio smiled softly and slipped off his sweatpants before making his way over to the bed. He slid in carefully, not surprised when Mac's eyes opened and focused on him.

"How'd you manage to get out of here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," Horatio replied leaning down for a kiss. He knew as well as Mac did that they were so in tune with each other that something so simple as moving from the bed would wake the other. Usually. "I heard someone outside and wanted to see what was going on."

Mac ran his fingers through Horatio's still messy hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "What was it?"

"A package for you," Horatio said against Mac's lips.

"I haven't ordered anything recently," Mac said. He pulled back enough that he could see Horatio's eyes and was surprised to see the twinkle in the bright blue. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Something you're going to like," Horatio said. "Why don't you go see; I put it in the office."

"When I have you here with me?" Mac asked. "Is it something that can wait?"

"Yes," Horatio whispered softly. He leaned down again to kiss his lover. He moaned softly when Mac opened to him and deepened the kiss, shifting in the bed so his weight was settled more on Mac than the mattress. Mac spread his legs to let Horatio settle in against him and ran his hands along Horatio's back.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

"Please," Horatio replied. He leaned in again to kiss Mac, this time kissing slowly along his lover's strong jaw and down his neck. Slowly Horatio worked down Mac's body, stopping to pay extra attention to his sensitive nipples. He loved how Mac's back would arch and push up against him no matter how many times he did it. Mac's hands were on his shoulders, pushing lightly, trying to encourage him to go lower. Horatio raised his head and grinned at Mac before pulling back and reaching for the lube. He settled off to one side where he could start to stretch his lover while working on his nipples at the same time.

"H," Mac moaned at the dual sensations. He could feel his lover smile against his chest as Horatio's worked his body carefully, bringing him higher but not to the point where he'd come. "H, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah," Mac moaned. His head fell back on the pillow as Horatio moved, sliding into his body in one slow, smooth thrust. Horatio braced himself and started moving slowly, wanting to draw it out as long as he could; they had the day off and the only thing they had planned was a trip to the hospital to visit Eric.

Horatio leaned in and caught Mac's lips in a gentle kiss. He moaned softly into Mac's mouth as he felt legs wrap around his waist and Mac started moving back against him. They slowly sped up, moving against each other in well practiced moves. When Horatio's hand snuck between their bodies and wrapped around Mac's cock the dark haired man cried out and came; his body milking Horatio's cock.

"Love you," Horatio whispered.   
********************

While Horatio was in the shower Mac pulled on a pair of sweats and went to his office. There was a brown box sitting on the desk next to his computer. With a small frown he opened it and the frown dissolved into a smile. It was his book, finished and bound. Now he knew why Horatio was in such a good mood that morning. He left the box to join his lover in the shower because now they had some work to do before they left for the hospital.  
********************

Eric looked around his hospital room and sighed. He knew his family and friends had done their best to make it look less industrial and utilitarian but, under all the flowers, balloons, toys, and food it was still obviously a hospital room and he was getting sick of it. He knew he'd been injured badly when the bomb went off at a crime scene he was processing. Horatio had told him if not for Ryan Wolfe taking such good care of him while the firemen and bomb squad dug him out Eric would have bled to death. But it didn't mean he had to like being suck in bed.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the door.

"Hey Ryan," Eric replied with a smile. Ever since their talk, which Eric didn't remember a lot of, when they were trapped they'd worked through a lot of issues and found they actually had some things in common. "How was work today?"

"Boring," Ryan said.

"I don't buy it," Eric said looking at the other CSI. "This is Miami. Think about what H always says, it never closes. How could work be boring?"

"I guess even cities have their off days," Ryan smiled. He pulled a chair over and sank down into it. "But it was a lot of time on my feet and I made the mistake of wearing new shoes."

Eric laughed. "Let me guess, you were working on older cases, processing evidence and looking for new leads," he said. "I'm not sorry to have missed that but I'm ready to get out of here."

"Oh yeah, I overheard your doctor talking when I came in," Ryan said. "They say you'll be out of here by the end of the week as long as you have someone to stay with you."

"That's not a problem," Eric said. "With the way my mom's been hovering ever since I woke up I'm sure I'm going to her place and no argument will stand under her logic."

"That's good," Ryan said. "I was actually going to offer as well, that is if you didn't want to go back to your parents' house and recover in your own space."

"Honestly I would," Eric commented. "But I don't dare argue with my mother. You haven't had a chance to meet her yet. You'll see what I mean. But thank you, it means a lot that you'd do that for me."

"You've done a lot to help me out while you've been in here and I really appreciate it," Ryan said with a shy smile. "So, do you want to hear some of the lab gossip?"  
********************

Don had been busy thinking. He wanted to get something to show his lover that he was serious about their relationship, something that would also show that Danny was seeing someone but beyond that he was stuck. He'd immediately dismissed the thought of rings. Don knew that Horatio and Mac wore matching rings to show that they were together but now, especially with Mac retired, it didn't really matter if anyone found out about them because neither of them really cared if they were found out. He'd also thought about pendants but Danny tended to wear loose shirts that weren't always buttoned up and his dog tag/medallion combination was always falling out onto the front of the cloth. He wasn't even tempted to bring up the topic of nipple rings because, as much as he was sure Danny loved him, they were still progressing slowly in their relationship as Danny hadn't even looked at a man before Don. Don had then thought about bracelets but thought with Danny in and out of gloves all the time it would be too annoying for him.

Then he'd hit the internet and done a search. That had lasted all of about five minutes when he saw the matching, engraved cock rings for sale. Don would have kept looking but Danny came home and started choking behind him. Don had thought fast and said he was looking for a Christmas present for Mac and Horatio, pulled Danny over to the couch and set about making him forget.

But it still nagged at him and at the oddest moments too. Until finally he found the perfect thing in the strangest place. It was at a crime scene. But Don made a note of the store and went back once they were open and bought two of them. He even had a tiny bit of engraving done on the back where no one but them would know it was there.

"Hey Danny," Don said one night as they were finishing up dinner and watching the hockey game. "I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah, 'bout what?" Danny asked.

"A way to show the world how much I love you without anyone getting suspicious," Don replied. "And I think I found the perfect thing but wanted to get your opinion on it first."

Danny set his plate down on the coffee table and shifted so he could look at his lover. "Now I'm curious," he said with a grin. "What'd you get?"

Don reached behind him and pulled out a box. He knew it was Danny's because the one for himself was under the sofa cushions. He handed it to Danny and watched his lover's blue eyes as he opened the box. The grin turned into a smile as Danny held up the silver circle on the black silk cord. "It's perfect," he said. "Is this one mine or yours?"

"Yours," Don said. He fastened it on with a kiss. "There's a tiny DF on the back but I don't think anyone will be able to see it."

"Okay, so where's yours?" Danny asked looking around.

Don smiled and pulled out the box. He handed it to Danny; who opened it and fastened it around Don's neck. "I love you, you know," Danny said.

"Yeah, I know," Don said. He pulled Danny into his lap. "I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan looked at the door in front of him with a certain amount of dread. He still wasn't proud of the things he had done and, even though Horatio had covered for him, Ryan was still uneasy going to his boss' house and asking for not only advice but likely help as well. He took a couple of deep breaths and reached out to ring the doorbell.

To his surprise – and immediate relief – it wasn't Horatio who opened the door but Mac. "Ryan," he said calmly. "What can I do for you today?"

"Is Horatio home?" Ryan asked.

"Not at the moment," Mac replied. "He had a few errands to run but I'm expecting him home at any time if you'd like to come in and wait."

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could talk with you," Ryan said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I know I need to apologize to Horatio but I kinda need some help."

Mac stood to the side and motioned for the younger man to enter. "It must be something important if it can't wait for tomorrow," he said. "Would you like something to drink? We made lemonade yesterday and there's also soda, juice, water."

"Some water would be great," Ryan said. "The truth of the matter, Mac, is that I really don't know how to ask about this or even how to really start the conversation but I know I have to try and figure this out otherwise its going to drive me crazy."

It was all Mac could do not to snicker because it sounded exactly like the way Danny tried to start his mini-interrogation to find out why Mac had chosen to sleep with another guy. He motioned for Ryan to follow him back into the kitchen, poured out two glasses of ice water and they settled in at the kitchen table. "Let me take a wild guess here," Mac said. "You're curious about how to go about a relationship with another guy."

"How did you," Ryan paused and blinked for a moment. "They weren't kidding, you really are good."

"To be a good CSI you have to use your eyes," Mac said. "But it also helps to know some things in advance and I have another friend who's close to your age who was also curious about some of the choices I've made."

"I've done some research so I think I'm good there," Ryan said. "But how did you go about letting Horatio know you were interested?"

Mac smiled softly at the memory of the first time he tasted his lover. "He flew up to New York on the trail of a murder suspect," he said. "I invited him to my apartment for a drink and offered him the couch so we could get an earlier start in the morning. Around midnight or one in the morning I snuck down the hall to look at him, trying to work out what I was feeling because I'd felt a connection to him the moment our eyes met; even with his sunglasses on, and I'd never looked at another man before. And then he said..."

"I'm not asleep," Horatio's voice interrupted. "And I think Mac would agree that I seduced him." He leaned down and kissed his lover softly. "Mr. Wolfe, what brings you here?"

"I needed to say how sorry I am, Horatio, about what I did," Ryan said. "Eric says you won't fire me but I feel like I need to make it up to you somehow."

"You're still learning, Ryan," Horatio said. "And you'll make mistakes. Just promise me you'll listen when we give you advice or try and help you and we'll consider everything else forgotten, okay?"

"Ryan is wondering how he should go about letting another man know he's interested, H," Mac said.

"Be friends first," Horatio said. "Because the relationship is that much stronger when it grows out of friendship and not merely lust. Although there was a fair amount of that between us at first, wasn't there Mac?"

"True love at first sight," Mac smiled. "But it hasn't all been smooth sailing, no matter what it might look like, Ryan. We've had our fights and I almost lost Horatio because a jealous bitch in my lab decided to send him some manipulated pictures and a nasty note."

Horatio sat down at the table with a glass of lemonade in front of him. "If it hadn't been for Calleigh down here and Mac's team in New York I think our relationship would have died then and there. But we were together for a while even when we were living in different cities. Ryan, the best advice I think either of us can give you is to move slowly, be ready for a lot of misunderstandings and trust your instincts. And we're here if you need to talk."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked suddenly sounding as nervous as he felt.

"Ryan, Mac and I have had a theory in play for several months now," Horatio replied. "I believe we both have a fairly good idea who you're talking about but, until you feel you want to share it, we won't pry."

"Thank you," Ryan said with a smile. "And I suppose asking to meet the family at this stage probably isn't a good idea?"

"Has he offered?" Mac asked.

"Not in so many words," Ryan replied. "I'm really in the dark here and am trying to make sense of a lot of stuff."

"Take your time," Horatio said softly. "And I think one very important question to ask yourself is if your friendship is worth risking if things don't work out the way you're hoping they do."

"That's a point, H," Mac said. "That's a point."

Ryan looked between the pair and realized there was a lot of silent communication going on as well. He sighed, "I guess you guys have given me a lot to think about," he said. "I'd probably better be going. I'll see you at the lab tomorrow."

Horatio sighed and looked out towards the backyard. "Do you think it's worth it, Mac?" he asked. "It's quite a risk at this point, even with everything that's happened."

"I don't think the fallout would destroy the lab but I know what you mean," Mac replied. He pulled his chair up behind Horatio's and leaned in so his chin was resting on his lover's shoulder. "I think we might just have to let them work this out for themselves. The question is what does Eric think?"

"I know," Horatio said. "It's quite a jump from accepting the fact that your boss is gay to thinking the same thing about yourself. Still, I suppose we could help them out a little."

"How?"

"Eric's going home at the end of the week," Horatio replied. "I know his mother will want to take him home and baby him but, as he gets better and is back at the lab, he'll want to go back to his own space. Why not suggest that he have someone stay with him for an extra week just to be on the safe side?"

"And that someone could just happen to be Ryan?" Mac asked. He kissed his lover's cheek gently. "That could be a major recipe for disaster, H."

"Or it could be the best thing that ever happened to them," Horatio said. "Honestly I think that Eric's going to have to know how Ryan feels before he can sit down and think about things. I don't know how good a thing it would be for them to just fall into bed."

"Do you even think they'd know what to do?" Mac grinned. He ran his hands up under Horatio's shirt, teasing gently.

"I think they'd probably be able to figure it out," Horatio said. "And I imagine Ryan, at least, has done some research on the subject. We just need to make sure they have the basics."

"Like what?"

"Lube, for one," Horatio moaned, arching into his lover's touch. "Lots and lots of lube."

Mac nibbled on Horatio's ear. "Are we still talking about Ryan and Eric?" he asked.

"No," Horatio growled. He spun in the chair and caught Mac's lips in a kiss. Moving awkwardly Mac stood up and moved to straddle Horatio's lap, settling his weight in against his lover. Horatio groaned at the contact and ran his hands down Mac's back to his ass, pulling him in closer at the same time he thrust up. Mac moaned into Horatio's mouth and thrust forward. The lovers worked against each other until they came and only Mac catching the back of the chair kept them from sliding to the floor.

"Shower?" Mac panted.

"That sounds like a plan," Horatio replied with a smile. "And then I think we should go to the hospital and visit Eric. It might just be possible he's noticed Ryan's change in attitude towards him."  
********************

Eric looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a very familiar voice in the hall. "Hey Mac," he said with a smile. "Where's you other half?"

"He's around here somewhere," Mac replied with a grin. "We wanted to stop by and see how you're doing."

"I've been better but, then again, I've also been worse," Eric said with a grin. "Besides, my doctor is promising that I can get out of here sooner than he originally thought."

"That's great," Mac said. "How long is he making you stay off work?"

"Much longer than I want to," Eric said. "I don't suppose Horatio would talk to the doctor about letting me go back sooner if I promise to stay in the lab and not lift anything heavy would he?"

"He might," Horatio said with a smile. "But you have to promise me that you would stay not only in the lab but in my office to work on paperwork. I don't even want to think about you working a case until your doctor clears you for duty."

"Lifting nothing heavier than a pen?" Mac grinned. 

Eric laughed and grabbed for his ribs. "Okay, so maybe I'm not ready to come back to work," he groaned. "I'm just bored."

"I'm sure you are," Horatio said. He sat down in the chair. "But once you're at your parents' house you won't be alone all the time; you'll have people to talk to."

"That's the other thing," Eric said. "I need to find someone to stay with me because my family is heading out of town for a couple of weeks. One of my sisters just had a baby and they want to go see her."

"You know you'll have plenty of people who would be more than willing to stay with you," Mac said. "I can think of two or three right off the top of my head."

"I know, I know," Eric said. "I just hate to ask anyone because they're going to be working and the last thing they need to do is baby-sit me in their off time."

Horatio sighed. "Eric, I know for a fact that Ryan offered to stay with you and he wouldn't have done it if he didn't mean it," he said. "It doesn't make you a burden or a problem if you ask for help. We're a family and we look out for each other."

"Ryan's part of the family now?" Eric asked with a smile.

"He is," Horatio said. "I don't know what you said to him, Eric, but he's doing a lot better both at the lab and in the field. I'm only sorry it took you almost dying for this situation to turn around."

"He's come to see me every day," Eric said. "Just to talk and keep me updated on what's been going on at the lab. I'm honestly amazed he's turned around as much as he has, H."

"And I think all the credit goes to you," Mac said. "Eric, you're a good teacher and you have good instincts. They'll serve you well."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mac?" Eric asked obviously puzzled.

"No," Mac replied with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Don had seen a lot of crazy things in their careers but a secret code on t-shirts was bordering on bizarre and neither of them really knew what to think. Danny had started laughing when his lover told a drunk college kid to get lost and the kid misunderstood what he said and started explaining why he had to large bottles of alcohol attached to his hands with tape. But Don had gotten his own back when Danny talked with Shane Casey and the dude was wearing a t-shirt and a grass skirt.

"This is gonna be a bad case," Danny commented when he and Don were finally back in the detective's car and heading back to the lab.

"We'll get 'em, Danny," Don said. "There's no way we're letting a creep like this stay on the streets long."

"Yeah, well, not for the first time I wish Mac was here," Danny sighed. "It's not that we can't figure this out but he has a rather unique way of looking at things."

Don nodded. "Give him a call when we get back to the lab," he said. He reached over and took Danny's hand. "You can tell him you just wanted to check in and ask his opinion about the case. I don't think Stella would mind a bit."

Danny squeezed Don's hand. "That's not a bad idea," he said. "But I think I'll wait and see how things play out, you know. It's not a good plan to make the boss mad at you."

"Has Stella ever really been mad at you?" Don asked.

"Yeah, a few times and she's got a worse temper than Mac if you can believe it," Danny grinned. "I think he was even a little scared of Stella when she got on a tear."

"Huh, I didn't think Mac was scared of nothing," Don said. He looked around and saw that the parking area was deserted. With a grin he leaned over and kissed his lover softly.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Danny whispered against Don's lips.

"That's just to hold us until the case is over," Don said.  
******************** 

Danny wasn't too surprised when he got home before Don. He knew his lover would be a couple more hours with paperwork and he was going to use the time to set up a surprise. He and Don had been together for close to a year and Don had been holding back on a lot of stuff, moving at Danny's pace so the older man would be comfortable and not freak out. That meant that while Danny had taken his lover and Don's fingers into his own body, he'd never had his lover fully inside him.

He was ready to change that.

Danny was ready to let his lover in, literally. He knew that Don loved him in a way that he couldn't explain but felt not only in his heart but in his bones, in the deepest part of his being.

After changing the bed sheets and setting out the lube, Danny jumped in the shower, washed his hair and just had enough time to scurry into bed when he heard the front door open. Apparently he'd underestimated how much paperwork Don had left to deal with.

"Hey Danny, I'm home," Don called over the rattling of his gun and other accoutrements being put away.

"I'm back here," Danny replied.

Don paused in the bedroom door and looked at his lover spread out on their bed. Danny was naked, no glasses, hair messy and standing up in all directions, water still beaded on his tan skin. "Now this is just what I needed," Don grinned as he undid his orange and yellow tie. "How'd you know?"

"We had a bad case," Danny replied running a hand along his bare chest, down to his erection. He wrapped his fingers around his cock loosely and started to stroke. "Don, I want to try something different tonight."

"What's that?" Don crawled onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Danny gently. Danny wrapped his arms around Don's shoulders and pulled him in, welcoming his lover's weight pushing him down into the mattress. He opened his mouth to Don's questing tongue and moaned softly into the kiss. "Tell. Me. What. You. Want." Don whispered between kisses.

"You," Danny whispered in reply.

"How do you want me?"

"No, you," Danny said pushing his hips up. "I'm ready, Donnie. I want to fell you moving inside me. I want to know what it feels like to be completed like that."

Don pushed up onto his elbows and stared down into Danny's blue eyes. "You know it's gonna hurt," he said. "No matter how much prep I do there's nothing that will totally take away the pain."

"I know," Danny said. "I trust you."

"Oh god," Don groaned burying his face in Danny's neck.

"Donnie?"

"Do you know how hot those words are?" Don asked, his voice muffled. "God, Danny, just hearing them almost made me come." He shifted around and claimed Danny's mouth in a hot kiss, his tongue possessing Danny. He pulled back, leaving Danny gasping and kissed and licked down Danny's neck, over his collar bone and down his chest. Danny arched up against Don's mouth when his lover latched onto his nipple. 

"Donnie," Danny moaned. "More, Donnie, please, more."

"Good idea," Don smirked and moved quickly, swallowing around Danny's leaking erection. His hands held Danny's hips in place to keep him from thrusting as he worked the cock in his mouth. Don loved the feel of Danny's erection in his mouth, on his tongue, and how he tasted. He sucked harder and was rewarded when Danny came with a cry.

Don sat back on his heels and licked his lips. Danny cracked open his eyes, looked at his lover and spread his legs in an invitation. The younger man grabbed the base of his erection quickly with a deep moan. "What you do to me, Danny," he said as he reached for the lube.

"Hopefully the same thing you're about to do to me," Danny said sucking in a breath as two slick fingers slid into his body. "It always stings."

"I know," Don said as he rubbed Danny's toned stomach. "I know and its gonna get worse before it gets better."

Danny touched his new pendant and smiled at Don, such a sweet smile that Don felt something unknot in him and he leaned in to kiss Danny softly. He also slid a third finger into Danny's ass and paused; it was more than his lover had taken before and he wanted to limit the pain as much as he could.

"I'm okay," Danny whispered. He reached up and ran a hand through Don's hair. "And I'm ready when you are."

"Up on your side, Dan," Don said softly. He helped his lover settle into position and reached for the lube again. "You gotta stay relaxed for me, Dan. Whatever you do, don't tense up. I'll go slow and wait until your body is ready for me."

"I'll do my best," Danny said. 

Don lay down behind Danny and slid into position, wanting to get the head of his cock in as easily as he could and winced at the pained gasp from Danny. He reached around to rub Danny's stomach again as he inched forward slowly, pausing every time he felt Danny's body tense up. Finally he decided it was time for stricter measures and ran his hand down to wrap around Danny's cock. His mouth fastened on Danny's neck as he started to stroke up and down. "That's it, Dan," he said. "You've got me. I'm all the way in and I'm just gonna stay here for a while and wait until you're used to me and then we'll see what you think."

"You feel about four times bigger than you are," Danny panted. "Come on, Donnie, I'm dyin' here."

"Love you," Don whispered as he pulled back a fraction and thrust forward again, rocking against Danny's body. The gentle rocking motion turned into shallow thrusts and then into firmer thrusts as Danny started moving back against him. Don knew the moment he had the right angle as Danny cried out and his body tensed up, clamping down on Don's cock. He grinned against Danny's neck and focused on holding the same angle as much as he could while stroking Danny's erection. "That's it, Danny. Come on, you know you're ready to come. Clamp down on my cock and take me over the edge with you. I want to feel your ass milking the come from my body. Now, Danny, come now."

Danny's back arched and he came with a cry, his body locking down on Don's cock. He kept thrusting and came with a groan against Danny's sweaty back.

"Wow," Danny croaked. He twisted his head around. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"You like that, huh?" Don asked as he pulled out.   
Danny rolled over onto his back and pulled Don down for a kiss. "Yeah," he said. "And I think I'm ready to try everything."

"Not everything," Don grinned. "But we can start working on your experiences." He paused and blinked. "Hey Dan, why'd you shower before we did this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was a little surprised when he came in from the garage and found two overnight bags sitting next to the front door and a suit bag hanging on the front hall closet door. "Horatio?"

"Hey, there you are," Horatio said. He pulled Mac in for a hug. 

"What's going on?"

"Well, seeing as your birthday is tomorrow I thought it would be nice for us to get out of town for a couple of days," Horatio replied. "Calleigh has everything covered at the lab and I think the director about had a heart attack when I asked for time off."

"You are rather attached to the lab, H," Mac grinned. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere close enough to be able to get back if we need to in case of an emergency but far enough away that we can be a little more relaxed and show our relationship," Horatio said. "I think I packed everything we're going to need but go ahead and double check and then we can get going."  
********************

The two hour drive up the coast to Palm Beach passed as quickly as it could with the traffic around them. Mac and Horatio talked about the lab, Eric's recovery, their evil plot to try and hook Ryan up with Eric and the possibility of getting Calleigh involved, Mac's book, and the latest news from Mac's old team up in New York. Both men were happy to hear that Danny and Don had taken the final steps to becoming a more committed pair and Horatio said that they should get the younger men something special for Christmas that year. He said it just as Mac took a drink of water and watched in amusement as his lover tried not to spit water all over the dash board.

"Have I ever told you that you're evil?" Mac asked as he brushed the water off his black t-shirt. "Oh well, at least it's not coffee."

"Of course you have, Mac," Horatio smiled. "But you have to admit that it is fun."

"What, being evil? Why is it your team doesn't seem to know about this side of your personality?" Mac said.

"Probably because I never felt the need to discuss my sex life or personal preferences with my team," Horatio said. "Although Speed did know quite a bit about it."

"It just proves that you hide your kinky side well," Mac said. He reached over and ran a hand along Horatio's bare leg and up under the hem of his jean shorts. "Not to mention the casual side; has anyone but me and Speed ever seen you in shorts and a t-shirt?"

Horatio laughed. "No, but Calleigh's seen me in jeans with no shirt," he said. "Remember when we got involved on the back deck and were running late for lunch with her?"

"Oh yeah," Mac said. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of the running late part but, with no offense to Calleigh, I'd rather leave her out this time around."

"I think that could probably be arranged," Horatio said.  
********************

Horatio parked in a side lot and the pair gathered their bags and made their way towards the white adobe hotel. Mac's eyebrow went up when he saw the red and white arched awning over the front door along with the Union Jack next to the American and Florida state flags. Horatio just smiled and motioned for Mac to head into the lobby. There was a moment of confusion for the desk clerk when she checked them in as they had reservations for the Penthouse suite which only had the king-sized bed. Then her darting brown eyes landed on their matching rings and she blushed from her neck all the way up to the roots of her brown hair. It was obvious to Mac, who knew all of Horatio's expressions so well, that his partner was biting his lip trying not to laugh as he took the key cards.

"Do you think we've scarred her for life?" he asked once they were alone in the elevator.

"I hope not," Horatio replied leaning back against the wall. "Because two men in a committed relationship is tame compared to some things that happen in this world."

Mac snorted. "But how many does a hotel clerk run into?"

"Probably more than we think," Horatio grinned. He followed Mac out of the elevator, admiring the view in front of him as they walked down the hall. Mac took one of the key cards and opened the door to their room. Horatio was so focused on Mac's ass in his jean shorts that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on and bounced off his lover when Mac froze just inside the door.

"Mac?" he asked.

"It's pink," Mac replied looking around the room. "Horatio, it's pink."

Horatio slowly took off his sunglasses and focused on not letting his mouth drop open in shock. He slowly looked around the large room and saw that it was indeed pink. Not a garish, offensive to the eyes pink, but a pale pastel pink that was used in everything from the wall color to the curtains to the furnishings and, he chanced a glance in that direction, yep, the bedroom too. And there were more flowers around than he was really comfortable with.

"I think it's time to change travel agents, H," Mac said, his mouth closing with an audible clink. He shook his head, picked up his bag and walked towards the bedroom. "At least the headboard is useable. I hope you brought the cuffs along."

"Actually, Mac," Horatio said as he followed his lover into the other room, "I asked Calleigh to book us a room for the weekend because I was busy with a case. I think we'll have to have a talk with her."

"So this is her idea of a romantic weekend for us?"

"This is her idea of a joke," Horatio replied with certainty. He sat down on the bed and bounced a few times. "The mattress is nice and we won't be in the room that much during the day anyway so we just have to leave the lights off."

Mac pushed Horatio back onto the bed and climbed on after him. "Hmm, you're right, this is nice," he said. "I think we can work with this." Mac leaned down to kiss Horatio deeply, forcing his mouth open and leading the kiss. Horatio ran his hands down along Mac's back and pulled him down, wrapping his long arms and legs around his lover, opening easily to the demands. When they finally pull apart Horatio's red hair was messy, just like Mac loved it, and he looked more than a little glassy-eyed. It didn't help that Mac thought he probably looked just as dazed by the kiss. Horatio shifted a little and ran his hands up under Mac's blue tank top and started to slide it off. Mac started laughing when the fabric got tangled around his head.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked as he pushed back to pull off the top and set to work on Horatio's green t-shirt.

"To hear you laugh," Horatio replied with a soft smile. "And I'm going to do it one of these days too."

The older man snorted and moved to one side where he could undo Horatio's shorts and slide them, and his boxers, off as well. "Where's the lube, H?"

"In my bag," Horatio replied. "Along with the cuffs and a couple of other favorite toys."

Mac laughed when he opened the black leather duffle. "I didn't know you were a boy scout, H," he said as he slipped off the rest of his clothes and rejoined Horatio on the bed. 

"I'm not," Horatio said, his words trailing to a moan as Mac's slick fingers entered him.

"Then why are you always prepared?"

"Because I love the thought of you jumping me any chance you get and don't want anything to get in the way," Horatio replied. "But I also don't want to have to explain to my team why I have lube and, oh god, condoms in my suit pockets."

Mac added a third finger and leaned in, resting his forehead against Horatio's knee, shoulders shaking with laughter. "I can just see the look on Calleigh's face," he gasped. "Because she'd know exactly why you had them and I'm positive she likes to picture us together."

"I did not need that image in my mind," Horatio said with a glance at his erection, which had wilted.

"I can fix it," Mac smirked. He leaned in, took the head in his mouth and sucked at the same time his searching fingers pressed up against Horatio's prostate. Horatio moaned and his hips pushed up. Mac looked up and made eye contact with his lover as he kept working until he could tell that Horatio was getting a little too wound up. He pulled back quickly, but carefully and reached for the lube. Horatio watched as Mac slicked the lube along his erection and crawled into position. Both men moaned softly as Mac pressed home, stretching and filling Horatio. The red head pulled Mac's head down for a soft kiss as he pushed his hips back, the signal that it was okay to move. Mac slanted his head to deepen the kiss as he pulled back and pushed forward, setting a slow rhythm. As he moved he could feel the shift in Horatio's body and quickly caught the hand that was trying to worm between them. Once he had that hand under control he shifted his weight, pausing for a moment and caught the other one as well. Horatio moaned softly when he realized exactly what Mac was planning and wrapped his legs back around Mac's hips and lower back. Mac increased the tempo a little, moving in his lover, trying to bring him to climax without touching Horatio's cock. It was his favorite thing to do and Mac loved the sight of Horatio's orgasm when neither of them had touched him.

Horatio's blue eyes fluttered shut, his neck and shoulders tensed and he suddenly froze, his back arched as he came with a cry muffled only by biting his lip. Mac pushed forward one last time and came as well, the picture his lover made sending him over the edge.

"Rest," Horatio murmured. "We have reservations for dinner at eight."  
********************

Down in the hotel lobby a hushed conversation was going on in a corner hidden from the front desk but with a clear view of people going in and out. "I'm telling you it was him," the thin dark haired man whispered. 

"What the hell would he be doing here?" the more burly of the pair asked, light shining off his shaved head. "And I've never seen him out of a suit let alone in shorts."

"I don't know but there can't be that many people with hair that color who wear their sunglasses inside," the first man said. "We're going to have to be careful so they don't see us."

"Well hell, I think they're here for the same reason we are so I don't see any harm in talking to them about in once we're home," the second man said. "You don't know Horatio like I do. He won't care."

"I've told you that he hates me. I could probably find another job but I'm not letting anything ruin your career," the first man said firmly, his brown eyes flashing.

The second man reached over and took his lover's hand. "We'll play it by ear," he said. "That's all we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio woke first and turned his head to the left. Mac was curled around him using his chest as a pillow. Horatio enjoyed the mornings when they either woke up before the alarm or he didn't have to go to work because Mac looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He took a moment and just watched his lover sleep before leaning down and kissing the top of Mac' head. "Hey, I'm going to shower," Horatio said softly. "You can come and join me if you want but we need to start thinking about getting ready for dinner."

Mac muttered something and burrowed further into the pillows. Horatio snorted softly, kissed the top of Mac's head again and made his way into the bathroom. It was just as pink as the rest of the room and Horatio knew he had to have a talk with his second in command because she'd really gone overboard on the hotel; not in price but in decoration and, while he had nice evil plans for the dish of jelly beans he'd noticed on the glass table, it was more than a little disconcerting to be in such a pink room.

As he washed his hair Horatio's thoughts turned to the pair he'd seen hidden away down in the lobby when they checked in. Frank had probably thought the chairs were secluded from the rest of the lobby, a good place to sit and watch without being watched but Horatio never went anywhere without seeing everything. It was what kept him alive. He hadn't pointed the detective out to Mac, however, because it would have called attention to the fact that he'd spotted them himself and Horatio wasn't sure exactly how he felt about who Frank was with. It wasn't the fact that Frank was with another man, Horatio wasn't about to think along those lines, it was more that he was concerned because the man with Frank had long had it in for Horatio.

He jumped when cold hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him back. "Hey, are you trying to drown yourself in here?" Mac asked only half kidding.

"I was just thinking," Horatio replied. He handed the shampoo to Mac and they shifted around each other with practiced ease. "I saw Frank Tripp downstairs when we checked in."

"I didn't know he'd taken a vacation," Mac commented.

"I don't think he did, I think this is his weekend off," Horatio said. He picked up the washcloth and ran it along Mac's shoulders and back. "It just seems a little weird that we'd end up in the same place."

"You're not thinking he's here to find out what we're doing, do you?" Mac asked. He rinsed the last of the suds from his hair and turned to face his lover. "Frank has your back one hundred and ten percent, H. There's no way in hell he'd do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Horatio said. "And that's not what I was thinking. Frank's known about us since before Eric's injury and hasn't said anything. I also noticed who he was sitting with."

"Man or woman?" Mac asked, wrapping a pink towel around his hips. "H, if you're not planning to talk with Cal then I'm going to when we get home because two men should not be subjected to this much pink."

Horatio snickered and leaned in to kiss Mac's neck softly. "Maybe she's starting to stereo-type us," he whispered, nibbling on the soft skin. 

Mac snorted and turned, kissing Horatio before moving into the other room. "I think that's the last thing we have to worry about," he said. "Where did you put the suit bag, H?"

"It's in the main room," Horatio said. "And to answer your other question, Frank was with a man. A man we both know all too well."

"Are you just going to keep dropping hints or are you actually going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you when I work a couple of things out in my mind," Horatio replied with a sigh. "I'm not sure how I feel about all this."

Mac opened the suit bag on the bed and frowned over at his lover. "I bought this for you to wear during our fantasy play," he growled. "And not to wear out in public."

"Just think how the silk feels when you rub it against my skin," Horatio all but purred. He picked up Mac's bag and opened it, revealing their clothes for the next two days. Horatio picked out a pair of white silk boxers and put them on before reaching for his suit pants. "And how crazy you can drive me when we get home after supper."

The older man watched as Horatio dressed in the black silk suit and silver shirt with ice blue hints running through it before heading back into the bathroom to fix his hair. Mac grinned and pulled on his own silk boxers and the suit Horatio had had made especially for him, black, along with his black silk shirt with silver threads running through it. They both had black dress shoes as well. He followed his lover into the bathroom and ran his hands along Horatio's hips and down his legs, delighting in both the shiver it produced in Horatio's body and the feel of silk under his hands. "We should go," Mac said, trying not to smirk. "We don't want to be late for dinner."  
********************

Mac glanced at Horatio and then back at the restaurant in front of them. He knew that it was expensive just from the outside but he also knew that his lover enjoyed spoiling him and they could afford it. Horatio just grinned and squeezed Mac's hand before opening the door for his lover. Mac tried not to roll his eyes when he walked past Horatio and into the restaurant. Horatio's eyes swept the room as he followed Mac, who was following the head waiter, to their table and he was relieved to see that there was no sign of Frank or the other man with him. And Horatio knew that the man's ties would stand out no matter where they were.

"Have you been here before, H?" Mac asked as he glanced over the menu.

"I haven't," Horatio replied. "This was another one of Calleigh's ideas but, unlike the hotel, I think this one will work out."

Mac snickered. "It's like having a psychotic fairy god-mother," he said. "She helps us with our plans and schemes but with her own unique twist to everything."

"Like the hotel room," Horatio agreed. "Cal is a very loyal friend and I know how lucky we are to have her on our side."

"She's got a good right too," Mac said as he rubbed his face. 

Horatio snorted into his water glass. "I'm sorry, love, but she did what she thought was best at the time," he said.

"Calleigh was protecting you, Horatio, and I'm never going to blame her for that," Mac said seriously. "And, speaking of that instance, Stella called me the other day. Lisa is up for parole in the next month or so and Stel was wondering if I wanted to be present at the hearing."

"I imagine you told her yes," Horatio said.

"I did," Mac agreed. "I think it'll do no end of good to talk with the parole board and let them know what happened and that she needs to serve the whole term of her sentence."

"Do you want me to go up with you?"

"I'd say it depends on your case load but if you can take the time, then yes," Mac said. He glanced up at the waiter. "I'll have the salmone affumicato con cetrioline marinate and also the agnellotti ricotta e spinaci sal sa funghi," he said.

"And I'll have the calmaretti fritti and spaghetti puttanesca," Horatio added. "I think we'll split a bottle of the house red wine and also share a dessert."

"Okay, H, what the hell did you just order?" Mac asked once they were alone again.

"Spaghetti with olive oil, garlic, anchovies, olives, pepperoncino and tomato basil sause," Horatio replied as innocently as he could.

"And?"

"Lightly fried calamari with garlic, tomato and parsley sauce," Horatio sighed.

Mac grimaced. "Do you actually expect me to kiss you after you've eaten that?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with calamari," Horatio said mildly. "It's just a little chewy."

"H, I had suckers on a piece once," Mac protested. 

"I brought gum," Horatio said.

"No, no way," Mac insisted. "I know you wanted to go for a walk after dinner but we're walking right back to the hotel so you can brush your teeth, use the mouthwash and floss before you even think about coming near me."

Horatio reached across the table and took his lover's hand. "All right, Mac," he said. "All right. What did you order?"

"Smoked salmon with cucumbers, radishes and olive oil and then ravioli filled with ricotta cheese and spinach with a wild mushroom sauce."

"Did you glace at the desserts?"

"No, why?"

"Because I thought we might get the Torta di cioccolato con panna montata to take back to the hotel," Horatio said.

"Which one was that?"

"The chocolate mousse cake and fresh whipped cream," Horatio said, his eyes darkening a little.  
********************

True to his word Mac dragged Horatio back to the hotel after dinner, insisted that he brush his teeth twice, rinse with the stronger mouthwash that Mac favored, floss and then chew a piece of gum as they walked down to the beach hand in hand. Horatio had tried not to snicker the entire time his lover had been glaring at him from the bathroom door and was finding it was a losing battle.

"What's so funny?" Mac growled.

"You," Horatio replied.

"Well, how would you react if I ate broccoli and then tried to kiss you?"

"Mac, I hate the stuff but I think your underlying natural sweet taste would cover it up," Horatio said. 

"Sweet-talker," Mac grumbled. He pulled his hand loose only to move in closer and wrap his arm around Horatio's lean waist. "You just won't let me have my bad mood, will you?"

"Not if it's going to spoil your birthday," Horatio said. He wrapped his arm around Mac as well, enjoying the freedom the strange town afforded them to show their relationship in the open. He was on the lookout for a certain pair of men but refused to let the darker thoughts intrude on his time with his lover.

"So are you going to tell me who it was that you saw Frank Tripp with?"

"I swear you're a mind-reader," Horatio replied. "It's just a little confusing because, as far as I knew, they aren't even friends."

"But they're on vacation together so they must be friends if not more," Mac said. "Frank never tried to make a move on you, did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Horatio said. "Besides, most of the time that Frank and I have worked together I've been with this remarkable man and haven't been able to see anyone but him no matter where I look."

Mac paused and pulled Horatio into a shadow. "Like I said, sweet-talker," he murmured and captured Horatio's mouth with his own. He ran his hands along Horatio's back and down over his ass, moaning softly at the feel of silk beneath his hands. Horatio tilted his head to deepen the kiss, leaned in and thrust softly against Mac.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Mac whispered between kisses.

"Rick Stetler," Horatio replied. He pressed in and tried to pull Mac in closer. "Mac?"

"Well that killed the mood," Mac said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and Don walked into the wine cellar where there was a body on the floor with a corkscrew in his chest, a mix of wine and blood on the floor and Lindsay taking pictures. Danny had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as his lover went on about the various types of wines and their taste. He'd known that Don had a love of the finer things in life but hadn't known that he actually knew about things like wine. Danny would have to convince Donnie that they needed to go out to a fancy restaurant and he'd get his lover to show off a little.

"Hey, my favorite type of wine is beer," Danny said. He heard Don snort and move around behind him.

"I could convince you otherwise," Don whispered in Danny's ear as he walked towards the door.

They started working out what had happened in the room to end up with their victim dead on the floor. And Danny found he just couldn't resist. "And then he was, uh, screwed to death," he said with a small grin.

"Six point five, Mess," Don said wiggling his left hand side to side. "A little rough on the landing."

Danny met Don's eyes and they both grinned. It was going to be a strange case.  
********************

That night after Danny had learned about living jewelry and they had closed the case the lovers went to Danny's place to play a game of pool and have dinner. Neither of them wanted to cook so they ordered Italian. "So you didn't like my joke?" Danny asked as he sunk the six ball in a side pocket.

"It's probably a good thing Montana was in the room otherwise I woulda jumped you," Don replied. "Just hearing the word screw come outta your mouth made me hard. How good are you at dirty talk, Dan?"

"Why, is that a kink of yours, Donnie?"

"Maybe," Don replied, face turning a little red.

Danny put his pool cue down and pressed up against his taller lover with a sexy smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around Don and stood up on his toes so he could kiss Don's neck behind his left ear. "I think it's hot, Donnie," he whispered. "Don't ever be ashamed to tell me what you want."

"Can I tie you up?" Don asked.

"As long as you don't leave marks," Danny replied. "I have to work tomorrow."

Don grinned and pulled Danny in for a kiss. Danny's mouth opened almost immediately and his hands tangled in Don's short hair. Don's hands ran down Danny's back to his ass and pulled the older man in closer. "I don't know what I want to try more," Don finally whispered. "Your skills at dirty talk or seeing you tied on the bed begging me for release."

"Let's go with the tying up and I'll work on my other skills and surprise you with them," Danny said pulling Don's head back down for another kiss. They were halfway to the bedroom when someone knocked at the door.

"Ignore it," Don murmured.

"It might be supper," Danny replied. "You wait for me in the bed and I'll be there in a minute, yeah?"

"Just make sure you stay behind the door," Don said cupping Danny's obvious erection with a soft smile. 

"I will," Danny said. He kissed Don quickly and went to the door. He opened it and had to fight every instinct to slam it again. "Hey Montana," Danny said. "What can I do for you?"

Lindsay was standing in the hall wearing a small black dress and carrying a matching black purse. "Hey Danny," she said in what she probably thought was a sexy voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner."

"I can't," Danny said shortly. "I've got a date over and we're kinda in the middle of supper. So I'll see you at the lab tomorrow, yeah?"

She pushed forward and it was only Danny's muscle that kept the door in place. "Oh come on, Danny," Lindsay said. "I felt the connection between us while we were working the case today."

"That was heartburn from the hotdogs we ate," Danny said. "I ain't gonna tell you again, Montana. I'm busy and I'll see you tomorrow." He managed to get the door shut and the chain in place before she could say anything else. "I gotta talk to Stella."

"Talk to Stella about what?" Don asked from the bedroom arch.

Danny took in the picture his lover made, shirt off, pants unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips and licked his lips. "I want to make dinner outta you," he said as he crossed the room and pushed Don back onto the bed and climbed on after him.

"So I take it that wasn't the food," Don said arching up into Danny's touch.

"It was Montana in what she probably thought was a sexy outfit but it made her look fat," Danny replied. He ran his hands along Don's chest. "And I'd rather not talk about it in here."

There was another knock at the door. Don rolled Danny to the side and buttoned up his slacks. "I'll answer it this time," he said.

"You need to stay behind the door too," Danny smirked.

Don was back not five minutes later with two plastic bags. "Come on, Messer, let's eat and we can talk 'bout Montana and what's going on. Because I totally agree about keeping her outta our bedroom."

"I like that sound," Danny said. "Our bedroom. You know, this place is big enough for both of us and all our stuff. Why don't ya move in?"

"Really?" Don asked with a large grin.

"Yeah, really," Danny replied. "I ain't ever giving you up, Don Flack."

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too," Danny said. He made his way into the kitchen nook and got out the plates and forks. "So I'm thinking that was a yes?"

"It was," Don said handing Danny his food. "So, what'd Montana want?"

"For me to go out to dinner with her," Danny said. He took a bite of his chicken alfredo pasta. "She said she thought she felt some kind of connection with me during the case today."

"She's making shit up," Don sighed.

Danny nodded. "I'm going to talk with Stella and let her know what's going on," he said. "And ask if I can work solo or with Sheldon for a couple of weeks until this all blows over."

"That's a good idea," Don replied. "And I'll see about getting assigned to your cases for the next few weeks too. Besides, it means I get to stare at your ass in those jeans when you bend over to check evidence."

"It's nice to know you're focused on your job, Flack," Danny laughed. 

"I am," Don replied. "It's my job to watch your ass in the field and make sure that nothing happens to it. It's just an added bonus that I happen to know what a fine ass it is too."

Danny laughed and kissed Don's cheek. "So what do you want to watch while we're eating?" he asked.

"You really think we're going to be here that long?"

"I ain't gonna rush," Danny said.  
********************

Don finished his food first and vanished into the bedroom to set up for the night. He planned to use his tie to tie Danny to the headboard because it would be soft enough on Danny's skin to not leave marks but was well made and wouldn't slip off or cut off Danny's circulation if he moved around.

"That thing ain't touching my skin," Danny said as he slipped in behind Don. "There's an old black tie in my closet you can use."

"There's nothing wrong with my ties," Don said.

"Then you must be color blind," Danny replied. He lay back on the bed and gazed up at his lover. "But I love you anyway. Now are you gonna do anything or just stand there and glare at me?"

"You asked for it, Messer," Don growled. He pounced on Danny's naked form and quickly secured his lover's hand with his orange and black tie. Don leaned down and kissed Danny softly, teasing with his lips, pulling back every time Danny tried to deepen the kiss. Danny pulled against the bonds, trying to get his hands in Don's hair to pull him down for a kiss. Don smirked down at Danny and shifted around so he could straddle his lover's hips and ran his hands up and down Danny's bare chest. Danny arched up into his touch.

"Come on, Flack," he said. 

"You're at my mercy for a while," Don all but purred. "And you're gonna love it."

Danny moaned softly and his blue eyes fluttered closed as Don's lips latched onto his right nipple. Don sucked softly and ran his nails along Danny's side. He felt Danny's cock twitch against his and sucked harder. Don spent some time teasing Danny before lunging up and capturing his lover's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Danny opened to him eagerly, tongue battling for control.

"What do you want, Dan?" Don whispered into Danny's left ear before sucking on the lobe.

"You," Danny gasped. "Wanna feel you."

"Moving on you or moving in you?" Don asked as he moved back just enough that he could slip out of his slacks.

"Either," Danny said his eyes getting dark as he took in the sight of his lover's naked form.

Don grinned and grabbed the lube. He slicked two fingers and slid them into Danny's body at the same moment he took Danny's erection into his mouth. Danny's back arched at the dual sensation and he pulled at the tie again, wanting to be able to touch Don in some way.

"Please," Danny gasped as Don's fingers ghosted over his prostate. "Want to come with you."

"Okay," Don said. He slicked his cock and shifted into position. He lifted Danny's hips up and slid home in one smooth motion. Both men moaned at the feeling of completion that came from being joined and Don started thrusting almost immediately. Danny's hips pushed back against Don trying to get him to move faster. Don gave into their body's demands and started moving both faster and harder, leaning down to kiss Danny as he moved. As he felt Danny's body starting to tighten around him he pulled back so there was no added friction on Danny's leaking erection. 

"Don, touch me," Danny moaned. "Please, touch me, I'm so close."

"Just from this, Danny," Don panted. He shifted his angle a little and hit Danny's prostate dead on. He kept the angle even with Danny's hips bucking against him and came the moment Danny's body clamped down on him as he came.

"Did we just come together?" Danny gasped as Don slumped down on him.

"Yeah," Don replied. He reached up and undid the tie. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Donnie."  
********************

"Danny," Stella called when she caught sight of the young CSI in the hall at the lab. "Can I talk with you?"

"Hey, what's up, Stel?" Danny asked.

"Shut the door, Danny," Stella replied. "I'd like to hear your side of the story before this goes any further."

Danny frowned. "My side of what story, Stella?" he asked. "I've been doing paperwork all day and haven't been outta the lab, even for lunch."

"The hospital just called," Stella said. "Lindsay was attacked last night and just woke up. She named you as the attacker."

"Stella, that's impossible," Danny said. "Montana showed up at my place last night but she left alone."

"Do you have anyone who can corroborate that?"

"Yeah, I do," Danny replied. "Don Flack was over for a game of pool and supper. He stayed on the couch all night and is a light sleeper."

"I'll have to give him a call," Stella said. "You know how serious this is, Danny."

"I gotta right to one phone call," Danny said. "And that's before IAB gets involved too. I think I'm gonna go make it, Stella."

Danny left the glass office and went to his own, which was thankfully empty. The other two desks had paperwork and folders on them but no sign of any work going on. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. "Hey Mac, its Danny. I got a problem and need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio and Mac walked down to the beach and found a secluded area where they could sit and talk, or more, without being observed. "I'm sorry about that, Mac," Horatio said with a smirk. "But you did ask who I saw Frank with."

"Did you have to tell me just as we were about to have some fun though?" Mac asked in reply. He ran his hand along Horatio's leg enjoying the feel of the silk sliding against his lover's skin.

"I'll agree that my timing could have been better but let me make it up to you," Horatio purred. He leaned in and took Mac's mouth in a soft kiss and cupped the back of his head to hold him in place.

The ringing of Mac's cell phone broke them apart. "Hello?" Mac asked trying not to gasp as Horatio licked down his neck. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain over the phone," Danny said. "Can you get up here, please? I really need your help."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Danny," Mac said. He pushed Horatio back and shook his head. "Don't talk to anyone until I get there, okay. That includes Stella."

"All right, Mac," Danny said. "I'll just sit here and wait for you. Just get here fast, Mac. This is a huge mess and I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Trust me, Danny. I'll be there and help you get this worked out. Just hang tight for me, okay?" Mac closed his phone and turned to his lover. "Horatio, Danny's in trouble and needs my help. I hate to cut our weekend short like this but he needs me."

"Let's go," Horatio said. "Our family is the most important thing in the world. You know how I feel about Danny."

Mac stood and brushed off his slacks. "You consider him a son," he said as they started back towards the hotel. "Just like you did Speed. I wish Danny could understand why you think of him like that."

"Maybe he will someday," Horatio said. "But I'll help him out as best I can until I can actually find the words to explain it all to him. Did he tell you what's going on up in New York?"

"He said he didn't want to talk about it on the phone," Mac replied. "So it's got to be bad. That's why I told him I didn't want him talking with anyone, not even Stella. That way IAB can't get involved too far before we can get there."

"Then let's go."  
********************

"Hey Stella, you wanted to talk with me?" Flack asked leaning up against the door frame of Stella's office.

"Come in and shut the door," Stella replied seriously. 

"What's going on, Stel?"

"Were you with Danny last night, Don?"

"Yeah, we had supper and played pool and I crashed on his couch," Flack said. "I'd guess we got to his place around seven when we got off work and finally went to sleep around midnight or so."

Stella glanced down at the report in front of her. "Is there any chance he left the apartment after you were asleep?" she asked.

"Nope, not a chance in hell," Flack said. "I'm a really light sleeper unless I'm in my own bed so just him getting up to go the bathroom woulda woke me up. We both slept until the alarm went off this morning. Why, what's going on?"

"Did you see Lindsay at all last night?"

"She came to the door dressed in some kind of a black dress that was totally wrong for her and tried to get Danny to go out for a late dinner with her, saying she felt a connection or something between them during the case yesterday," Flack said. "He turned her down and more or less shut the door in her face. Our supper got there not much after that and we forgot about it."

"Who won the pool game?" Stella asked.

"Stella, you want to tell me what's going on here?" Flack said. "Because this is really starting to feel like an interrogation and as far as I know I ain't done nothing wrong and neither has Messer. Do I need to have my union rep here or something?"

"Of course not," Stella said. "But Danny's going to be pulled from duty until the IAB investigation is over with."

It was all Don could do not to hit something. "What's going on, Stella?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that yet, Don," Stella replied with a sigh. "But you can't talk with Danny because you're his alibi for last night and IAB is going to want to make sure that you aren't going to be fixing your stories to get out of trouble."

"In that case I'll just go back to my desk and try to get some paperwork done," Don said. "Call me when you need me or decide you want to tell me what the hell is going on around here."  
********************

Danny settled into a chair in one of the interrogation rooms to wait for Mac to show up. He didn't know why Lindsay would go to such a length to get him in trouble but if this was her way of getting him to date her then she was even more messed up than he thought. He vaguely registered one of the IAB officers sitting down across the table and talking to him but Danny was so focused on his thoughts that he basically ignored the guy but he did laugh when the guy left in a huff. Who knew that ignoring them would be the best way to piss off IAB? Who knew that they had such big egos.

"Dan," Mac's voice brought Danny out of his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"You'll have to check with Stella for the full story but basically Lindsay is accusing me of attacking and raping her," Danny said. "And I was with Don all night."

"I'll stay here," Horatio's soft voice said from the doorway. "In case IAB shows up again if you want to get to the bottom of this, Mac."

"Thanks, H," Mac said kissing his lover's cheek gently. "Danny, I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll get this cleared away for you. I promise."

"I owe you one, Mac," Danny said.

"You're family, Dan," Mac said. "And that means we help each other no matter what. I'll be back as soon as I talk with a few people."  
********************

It was strange for Mac to be walking through the halls of the New York crime lab again. He'd made a break from the lab in order to be with his lover and he couldn't ever regret the choice but there were days when he did miss his old lab and his team.

"Mac," Stella's voice called from down a hall. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Danny," Mac replied. "Can I talk with you about it, please?"

"It's an open case, Mac, you know I can't," Stella said. 

"Well then, can you at least tell me what hospital Lindsay is in, please?" Mac asked. "I have just one question for her and it won't affect the case in any way. I swear."

"I guess that won't hurt anything," Stella said. "Especially seeing as you worked with us for so many years. She's at St. Luke's."

"Thanks, Stel," Mac said with a smile. "And do you know where Flack is?"

"He said he was going to be at his desk doing paperwork," Stella said. She was getting confused about where the conversation was going.

"Thanks," Mac said and turned to leave.

"Mac," Stella said. "Do you think Danny did this?"

"No," Mac said firmly. "And if you do, Stella, then you don't deserve this job any longer. I might not have always been the perfect boss but, deep down, I never doubted any of you. Not even Danny when we were at our worst. I just didn't know how to talk with you."

She smiled. "Just checking," Stella said. "You know me better than that, Mac."

"Yeah, I do."  
********************

"Don," Mac said from behind the detective.

"Mac, when'd you get here?"

"About an hour ago," Mac said. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Horatio is with Danny at the lab and we're going to see Lindsay. We need to get this cleared up and there's only one way to do that. Are you willing to trust me?"

"With my life, Mac," Don said. "And Danny's too. I'm driving."

Mac laughed. "That's good because H and I took a cab from the airport," he said. "We were on a long weekend for my birthday when Danny called and didn't have a chance to call ahead to rent a car and didn't want to waste more time than we had to."

"So what were you guys doing?" Don asked. "Or don't I want to know."

"We were on the beach talking," Mac replied. "And that's all you need to know, young man. I don't ask for the details of your sex life, do I?"

"No, but I've been meaning to ask Horatio where he got those leather cuffs," Don said. "We used a tie last night and it just doesn't work. I'm worried that I'm going to hurt him if we do that over the long term."

"As far as I know he got them from Artie down in Miami," Mac said. "I'm sure there's a couple dozen stores here in the city that sell them."

"But a couple of respected members of the NYPD shouldn't be seen buying sex toys," Don said as seriously as he could.

"I'll need Danny's wrist measurements but I'm sure we can find you something for Christmas this year," Mac grinned. "But you know we'll have to help him pick out something just as special for you too, right?"

"With as dirty a mind as Horatio has, I don't know how good an idea it is to ask him for help," Don said.

"I can keep him in line," Mac promised. "Okay, so I need you to stay in the hall and just listen. If Lindsay sees you then this could all go south really, really fast."

"You got it, Mac."

It took some doing but Mac was finally able to get permission to visit Lindsay. Mac supposed it helped a little that he wasn't an official member of the department but a concerned friend. He just had to promise not to upset her any.

"Lindsay," Mac said softly from the door to the hospital room. "How are you doing?"

"Mac?" she asked blinking a few times. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call that you were attacked, Lindsay," Mac replied. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"It was Danny," Lindsay said. "I went to his place to ask him out for dinner after a rough case and, after we were done eating, he went crazy. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong for me. And then I woke up here."

Mac settled down in the chair and looked at her. "Do you remember where you ate, Lindsay?"

"I don't," she said. "I wish I did because it would help IAB with their investigation."

"Do you know that Danny has an alibi for last night?" Mac asked.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that," Mac said. "But according to both of them they were at Danny's apartment all night and, if you don't remember where you ate last night or where you walked, then I think it'll come down to a case of your word against his."

She snorted and turned away from him. Mac caught a glimpse of a woman he didn't know and scared him a little. A very vindictive woman who was willing to use her weaknesses to get what she wanted. He stood up and went over to the side of the bed. "Lindsay, I don't know what you're playing at but it's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she protested.

"Yes, you do," Mac said. "And you're an idiot if you think the evidence won't speak the truth before much longer."


	8. Chapter 8

Eric groaned as he sank down carefully onto his couch. "It feels so good to be out of that hospital bed," he moaned.

Ryan laughed. "I could tell you not to get too comfortable there, Delko, but I'll leave it to Alexx when she comes to see you," he said. "I stocked the kitchen yesterday so what would you like for dinner?"

"You don't have to do all this for me, Wolfe," Eric said.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can lift heavy things, reach over your head and stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time," Ryan said. "When you prove that to me or Alexx says you can then I'll head back to my place. Until then just enjoy having your own personal servant."

"In that case, how are you at Mexican?" Eric asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Ryan replied. "I'm a fair cook and I can follow directions. Do you have a favorite dish you'd like or should I just throw things together?"

"I'll teach you how to make my favorite dishes when I'm better," Eric said. "Nachos should be fine."

"All right," Ryan said. "What about to drink?"

"They probably told you I can't have alcohol, huh. How about a coke?"

"You got it," Ryan said.

When he was alone in the kitchen Ryan took a minute and leaned against the counter for a deep breath. It was going to be harder than he'd thought being in the same apartment as Eric without giving his feelings away. And he really didn't know how Eric would react to him no matter what Horatio and Mac said. Maybe Ryan needed to talk with Calleigh.  
********************

"Thanks for coming up, Horatio," Danny said once they were alone in the interrogation room. "I'm sorry to call so suddenly but I just didn't know what else to do. You know how the department feels 'bout me."

"You're part of my family now," Horatio said. "And that means I'll help you no matter what you need. Can you tell me the basics, please?"

"Don was over last night for supper and a couple games of pool, Montana showed up and asked me out to dinner and wouldn't take no for an answer," Danny sighed. "I finally got rid of her and spent the rest of the night hanging out with Flack. The next I heard 'bout it was when Stella called me in and said that Lindsay reported me attacking her."

The two men looked up when the door to the interrogation room slammed open. "You're in a lot of trouble, Messer," an older man snarled. "Give me your badge and gun."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Horatio asked softly.

"Captain Gerrard," the man replied. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my department?"

"My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade Crime Lab, and Danny called and asked for my help," Horatio said just as softly. "Has the evidence been processed from Miss Monroe's assault kit? Has her statement been taken? And has IAB been in to interview Danny in the presence of his union representative or chosen attorney?"

"We're a little more proactive here," Gerrard snarled.

"In other words you arrest your people before the evidence has spoken," Horatio said. "I think you will find, Captain, that you do not want to do this."

"You can't tell me what to do in my own department and you have no business here," Gerrard said.

"He might not but I do," Mac said as he walked into the room. "H, I need to speak with you and Danny alone. Gerrard, go bother someone else for a while and wait for the evidence to come to the proper conclusions. Don't place the blame before the case is over."

Gerrard snarled at Mac again and stormed out of the room. Mac closed the door behind him and turned to the others. "It helps that I have some dirt on him that he doesn't want to come out any time soon," Mac said. "Dan, I managed to get in and talk with Lindsay. She's doing this for some really twisted reason and I think short of letting the case play out and having night shift process the evidence we don't have many options here."

"Then I ain't worried because I didn't touch her last night," Danny said. "Or any other time that comes to mind. Where's Donnie?"

"He's at his desk talking with IAB," Mac replied. "Danny, you need to get in touch with the union rep and talk with him. I'll talk with IAB as well and we'll see what we can do."

"Why does this shit always happen to me, Mac?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Danny," Mac said. He hugged the younger man. "But H and I are here and we aren't going to let Lindsay get away with this."

"And then we're going to talk about that Captain Gerrard, Mac," Horatio said. "I don't like him."

Mac smiled. "None of us do," he said. "But I'll see about that too."  
********************

Back down in Miami Eric put his plate down on the coffee table and leaned back with a soft groan. "That was great, Ryan," he said. "I think you might have missed your true calling."

"It's kinda hard to mess up chips with melted cheese on them, Eric," Ryan said. "We'll see if you still think that in the next day or two when you've had more of my cooking. Do you want more or do you need your pain-killers?"

"I hurt but it's not bad," Eric said. "And I really don't want to head to bed just now. It seems like I've spent the last two weeks in bed."

"You have," Ryan said. 

"I guess we're all fairly literal minded," Eric sighed with a glance at Ryan. "So will you answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"Is the tension in here because of the stuff that's happened at the lab or something else running through your mind?" Eric asked. "And don't try to tell me that I'm imagining things."

Ryan sighed. "You're better than I thought," he said. "I've probably got no real way of surviving this without losing something important so would you mind if I don't tell you about it right now?"

"What, do you think that I'm going to kill you or something?" Eric asked with a grin. "Look, Wolfe, I know there's something going on because H and Mac are acting all weird too. Well, weirder than they normally are together."

"I've been talking with them," Ryan said. "Look, Eric, we're just getting onto the same page and I really don't want to risk losing your friendship. I'll tell you if you think you absolutely have to know but it's not real important."

"Wolfe, anything that has you this nervous has to be important to you," Eric said. He grabbed another cushion and used it to prop himself up a little more. "How about I promise I won't throw you out and I won't kill you if you tell me."

"That's fair enough but how about you tell me how to tell you."

"You want to run that past me again?"

"I guess that did sound pretty silly, huh," Ryan said with a small sigh. "Okay, fine, I suppose I can just spit it out and then spend the rest of the time in the kitchen or your guest room so you don't have to look at me."

Eric rubbed his eyes. "I'll add into the promise that I won't banish you to the kitchen or the guest room," he said. "You know, Ryan, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to work up to telling me you're in love with me."

Ryan dropped his face down into his hands. "Just forget about it, Eric," he said. "I'm going to clean up. I'll get your medicine for you too."

Eric watched the other man leave and sighed. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Horatio. "Hey H, you have a minute?"

"Sure Eric, how's it feel to be home?"

"Not as good as it did fifteen minutes ago," Eric said. "H, I think I just messed up big time and could really use some advice."

"Talk to me."

"Wolfe is staying at the apartment with me and the tension is so think you could cut it with a knife," Eric said. "So I asked him what was going on and he got all nervous about it. I promised I wouldn't kill him or anything and he got even more nervous. I joked that it seemed like he was about to tell me he was in love with me or something and he just shut down. That's really what he was going to tell me, wasn't it?"

"How would you feel if I told you it was?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, H. I mean its one thing for me to accept you and Mac, which I do no matter how stupid I was at the beginning, but I just don't know," Eric replied. "I've never looked at another guy before; I've never considered it before for me."

"How uncomfortable does the idea make you?"

"Probably not as much as it should," Eric said. "I guess I need to do some serious thinking about this, don't I?"

"You do," Horatio said. "Because right now you could really hurt Ryan and we could lose him from the team."

"I know," Eric said. "I'll still be able to work with him no matter what happens between us but the question is will he still be able to work with me if I tell him I'm not interested?"

"That's up to him but I think you'll do more harm if you lie to him," Horatio said. "Even if it is an unintentional lie. You've got some time away from the lab, Eric. Use it to get to know Ryan even better than you do now and then see how you feel. Do some reading online and learn what the dynamics of a relationship like this entails."

"Where would I start?" Eric asked.

"If I can get to a computer I'll send you a web page or two," Horatio replied. "Mac and I are in New York right now helping Danny. One of his co-workers is claiming he raped her."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know all the details because we're being kept out of the loop," Horatio said. "I'm at the hotel right now waiting for Mac to get here and I think he'll have Don with him. But I really don't know what's going to happen."

"Give those guys my best," Eric said. "And bring Danny home with you if anything really bad happens to him. We can always use more good CSIs on the team."

"I'll tell him," Horatio said. "Mac just got here, Eric, so I have to go. Think about what I said and call me if you have any other questions."

"Yeah, thanks H."


	9. Chapter 9

Stetler closed his cell phone and only just managed not to give into the urge to bang his head on the table in front of him – but only just.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked glancing up from his newspaper.

"That was New York City's PD IAB," Rick replied rubbing his eyes. "It seems that Horatio is up there interfering with an active case. My office gave them my cell number and even though I'm on vacation they want me to take care of it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Call Horatio and tell him to get his ass back to Miami before he gets in trouble," Rick said. "I don't think he's going to listen to me but I've got to try."

"Well, now we know where he and Mac vanished to so suddenly," Frank said. "Will you do me a favor and give Horatio the benefit of the doubt? There's a young CSI up there that both H and Mac are really close to and that might have something to do with it."

"I'll see what Horatio has to say but if he is messing around in their investigation then I've got to get him home again before he gets in trouble I can't pull him out of,' Rick said.

"Thanks," Frank said.  
********************

Horatio was behind the mirror listening as IAB interviewed Danny. He couldn't help but be impressed at how contained and in control the young CSI was. When his phone rang he didn't even pause to glance at the display, just flipped it open. "Horatio."

"It's Rick Stetler, Horatio; I just got a call from the NYPD IAB captain. Would you tell me what the hell you're doing in New York interfering with one of their open investigations?"

"I'm not interfering, Rick," Horatio said. "A friend called and asked me to be here for moral support while IAB is investigating him for something he did not do. I promised him that I would and Gerrard has taken exception to my telling him that he should process the evidence before attempting to fire and arrest anyone."

"How do you know the evidence hasn't been processed already?" Stetler asked.

"Mac," Horatio replied. "He still has a few connections up here and he found out a few things. Rick, I can't leave, no matter how much you want me to. Danny needs me to be here and I'm not going to run out on him."

"You know it's not your fault that Tim Speedle died," Stetler said. "No matter what I might have said to you at the crime scene and afterwards. You don't have to keep trying to make up for another man's mistakes."

"Rick, there are, there are things you don't know about my relationship with Speed," Horatio said. "And my relationship with Danny is different. He's in the same position you and I are in and, if this comes out, could cause some very bad problems."

Stetler sighed. "So you did see us."

"I did," Horatio said. "I was surprised but I'm happy that Frank has someone he can love. But if you ever hurt him, Rick, you'll answer to me."

"You consider everyone to be your family, don't you Horatio?"

"I do," Horatio said. "Rick, Danny is innocent and this woman has played the rape card. I need to be here for him because his partner can't be. Please don't make me have to go against the wishes of the department."

"All right," Stetler said. "Just promise me that you'll stay out of IAB's sight and I'll drop it from this end."

"Thank you, Rick," Horatio said. "I'll explain more when I get home."

"You will, but to the chief if this gets out of hand. I'm going to call my office and tell them I spoke with you," Stetler said. "You're on your own from here on out, Horatio. Try not to do anything stupid."

Mac came in just as Horatio was tucking his cell phone back into his jacket pocket. "Who was that?"

"Rick Stetler," Horatio replied. "It seems that Gerrard called Miami to get rid of me. Why does he want Danny gone so badly, Mac?"

"Because of his family," Mac replied. "The Messer family has mafia connections but Danny's never been involved with any of it. But just the taint, the hint of a problem around Danny and IAB swarms the lab."

"He's holding his own well in there," Horatio commented nodding towards the interrogation room. "Do you know if anyone from IAB has been to talk with Lindsay about her version of the events?"

"I don't but I was on my way to see Stella," Mac said. "By the way, what did you do with our bags?"

"I stashed them in Danny's locker," Horatio said. "He told me IAB had already searched it and they should be safe."

"We should probably get them just in case," Mac said with a wry grin. "I don't think Danny is experienced enough to know what some of those toys are, let alone what they do."

"He will," Horatio said. "I'll stay here, Mac. I want to make sure Danny is okay."

"I think the only thing that will do that is knowing this is all over and being able to see Don again," Mac sighed. "Think how we'd feel if the department was keeping us apart because of a case."

"I know," Horatio said. "And it looks like they're done. I'll catch you up, Mac."

"Let him know I'm going to talk with Stella."  
********************

Danny rubbed his face as soon as the door was closed behind the pair of IAB officers who had been interviewing him. He could tell from their expressions that they didn't like the answers they were getting but he didn't know what it meant. It could be that they thought he was lying about Flack being over the night before or it could be that he and Flack had told exactly the same story, leaving out the hot sex, and IAB was frustrated that it wouldn't be an easy bust.

"How are you holding up, Danny?" Horatio asked as he joined his young friend at the door.

"I just want it to be over, H," Danny replied. He took the coffee cup with a smile. "I just want to be able to go home and sleep."

"How long have you been here, Danny?" Horatio said.

"My shift plus however long we've been dealing with this," Danny said. "I dunno how long it actually is, Horatio."

"I think that we can probably see about getting you out of here seeing as you haven't actually been charged with anything and aren't being detained," Horatio said. "Mac's talking with Stella and then we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"I really want to talk to Montana and find out what the hell is going through her mind," Danny sighed, rubbing his face again. "There's no reason she should be acting like this, Horatio. I never did nothing to lead her on."

"Its possible that she interpreted your actions differently and was embarrassed when you turned her down and this is her way of dealing with it," Horatio said. "You did the right thing calling Mac."

"I know and it was the first thing I thought of after Stella told me what Montana was saying," Danny said. "But it don't change the fact that no matter how this goes down everyone's always gonna be looking at me and wondering if I beat the rap somehow. She's gonna get what she wants, H."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Horatio said firmly.  
********************

Stella was in her office reading through the reports from the night shift when there was a tap of the glass door. She looked up and saw Mac standing in the doorway. "Hey, come in," she said.

"You look serious," Mac said. He settled into one of the guest chairs and looked around. Stella had redone the office that had once been his and it now reflected her personality. He liked it.

"I am," Stella said. "I just got the reports from the night shift CSIs and lab techs who were running the evidence from Lindsay's kit and there's nothing there, Mac."

"Were you expecting there to be some evidence that would point to Danny?"

"Of course not but I was expecting there to be some evidence of an assault," Stella said. "But there's nothing here."

"Have you been to see her?" Mac asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance yet, why?"

"I did and there's not a mark on her," Mac said seriously. "Stella, there's some evidence that's been held back from you because it didn't have any bearing on the case until now but Danny's seeing someone seriously. They were together when Lindsay claims she was attacked."

"But Danny was with Flack all night," Stella said. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Mac grinned. "Its entirely possible that Lindsay saw Flack at Danny's apartment and decided this was the best and only way to get revenge on him for a perceived slight."

"What were they doing when she knocked on the door?"

"Either getting ready to eat or to have some fun," Mac replied, grin still in place. "Or both. I know Horatio and I aren't always that well behaved when we're eating."

Stella closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's more information than I really needed, Mac," she said. "But it's a hot visual all the same."

"Hey, keep your eyes off my lover," Mac said.

"It's my hands you should be worried about," Stella laughed. "I think I should go and have a little talk with Lindsay before this goes any further. Woman to woman, you know, and see if I can figure out exactly what she saw."

"Stel, if Danny's relationship gets out..."

"It won't," Stella said firmly. "There's no way in hell I'm letting anything hurt Danny again. I don't want him shutting down like he did during the Minhas case a couple years ago."

"How long has he been here?"

"Too long if you're noticing it," Stella replied. "Take him home and feed him, Mac. He can come back in tomorrow and get back to work. Tell him that I'll have everything cleared up by then."

"What about Gerrard?" Mac asked. 

"What about him?"

"Horatio only just stopped him firing and arresting Danny when we first got here," Mac said. 

"Before all the evidence was in?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess we have another problem to deal with."

"I think I can help you out there," Mac grinned."


	10. Chapter 10

Before she left the lab Stella called IAB and learned that they had finished their interviews with Lindsay and that, as her supervisor, it was okay for Stella to go and talk with her. The IAB officer said they had one more interview to do before they reviewed everything and made their decision. Stella thanked him and left for the hospital.

She wasn't entirely sure when things had started falling apart at the lab but suspected it wasn't long after Lindsay learned about Mac and Horatio. Stella got the feeling that Lindsay not only objected to same sex relationships but was exceedingly homophobic. And if the other woman had found out, somehow, about Danny and Don then it was possible the whole story was to break them apart and to hurt them.

"Hey Lindsay," Stella said as she closed the door behind her. "The doctor says you'll be out of here tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to be out of here but I'm scared too," Lindsay said. "I've processed so many rape victims, Stella, but I never realized how vulnerable it makes you feel."

"Well, you'll have to go through counseling before you come back to work," Stella said. "The department shrink is great though and I'm sure he'll clear you for work in no time."

"Would it be okay if I just stayed in the lab for a while?" Lindsay asked. "Because I'm not ready to go back out in the field."

"Sure," Stella said. "And I spoke with IAB before I came over and they should have the case work finished by tomorrow."

"Great. I still can't believe Danny would do something like this. He's always been so nice but I was thinking about it and he was always watching me no matter where we were. Maybe that should've been my first clue something was wrong."

"Danny's just really aware of his surroundings," Stella said doing her best not to let Lindsay know the evidence had already spoken. "He watches everyone around him. It's just how he is."

"This was different, Stella. I don't know how to explain it. I dunno, maybe I should've told someone about it. But it's too late now."

When Stella finally left the hospital she could see what Mac had been talking about. The woman lying in that bed wasn't someone she knew. And it scared her.  
********************

The next day when Lindsay was discharged she found the IAB officers waiting for her. They took her to the department saying there were a few more questions they needed answered.

And when the door to the interrogation room shut, Lindsay realized she wasn't alone. "You," she exclaimed.

"Me," Horatio said watching her from the corner of his eye. "Sit down, Miss Monroe."

"It's detective," Lindsay snapped.

Horatio chuckled. "Not anymore, I'm afraid," he said. "The IAB officers will be along in a few minutes to explain the charges but first, I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"You know the penalties for filing a false report." Horatio turned to face her. "And yet you filed one anyway. Tell me how you knocked yourself out. The doctor didn't find any sign of trauma and the tox screens all came back as normal."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Lindsay said. "You aren't part of this department and don't have any right to ask me these questions. I told them what happened."

"The evidence says otherwise," Horatio said. "You attempted to drag Danny's name through the mud because of some twisted version of your life you have started to believe is real. In the process you ruined your life and interrupted my lover's birthday."

"Mac Taylor isn't gay and neither is Danny!" Lindsay shrieked.

Horatio grinned and Mac, watching from behind the glass, recognized the shark smile on his lover's face. It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for Lindsay – but not quite.

"And there, I believe, we hit upon the real issue at last." Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. "I hope you enjoy what your life has become and where your biases and fears led you, Miss Monroe," he said. "Because there is no one left to help you."  
********************

"You cut that a little close," Mac commented as his lover joined him. "I know you like to pretend to not be human, H, but really."

Horatio leaned in and kissed Mac quickly. "I just wish I'd had more time in there," he said.

"I think she's going to hurt enough when she finds out she's not only losing her job but there are going to be criminal charges filed," Mac said. "Although I'll agree I'd like to make her hurt as much as she hurt Danny. This isn't something that will vanish quickly."

"And no matter what the evidence says there will be people who believe her," Horatio sighed. "She used the one thing that makes everyone sympathetic and angry at the same time. This isn't over, Mac. No matter what IAB decides. This isn't over."

Mac nodded and sighed as well. "Let's go talk with Danny and Don. We need a game plan."  
********************

Don opened the door in response to Mac's sharp knock. "We got the call from IAB," he said. "But did anyone manage to find out why?"

"We might never know for sure but I have a theory," Mac said. "Danny, come out here. You need to hear this too."

"I just want people to forget about me," Danny replied as he came out of the bedroom. "Every year, Mac. Every year something happens that puts another black spot on my name. You think I don't hear how the whispers follow me through the halls and at crime scenes?"

"I know you do, Danny, but I also know that you're strong enough to overcome this and be the best CSI in the lab," Mac said. "I know I haven't always been fair to you and I hate myself for it. But you kept working and proved me wrong. And I know there are only so many times you can take a hit and bounce back again but I also know you aren't at the breaking point."

"I'm close, Mac. I'm real close."

"We know, Danny," Horatio said. "And that's one reason we're here. Mac and I wanted to talk with the two of you before we go home."

"What's up, H?" Don asked.

"There's a very good chance that rumors are going to start, saying that Danny is gay," Horatio replied. "We've already spoken with Stella and she's going to do her best to assign you together."

"But you need to talk with Hawkes as well, Mac added. "Let him know the truth because he'll support you and an extra pair of eyes doesn't hurt anyone."

Danny nodded and rubbed his eyes. "What else?"

"On the off chance Inspector Gerrard decides to try anything I've compiled some information on him," Mac grinned. "While I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try and overturn IAB's decision, you just never know. This is your ace, Danny."

"And if he does, call us," Horatio said. "I probably won't be able to get away but Mac will."

"I can't keep calling you to bail me out," Danny said. "Ow, Donnie. It's true."

"They wouldn't offer if they didn't mean it," Flack growled. "And I'll call 'em even if you don't. You ain't weak if you ask for help."

"Well said, Don," Mac said. "Now as to why Lindsay did all this; we can only speculate but it sounds like she knew about the two of you. Is there any way she could have found out?"

"We're careful but we're human," Danny said. "It's possible we could've slipped and she saw something."

Horatio sighed. "We didn't realize it before but Lindsay has a fairly severe case of homophobia," he said. "When I mentioned my lover she started screaming that Mac wasn't gay and neither are you, Danny."

"So she was telling the truth? She does have feelings for me?" Danny shuddered. "It's enough to make me want to go take a shower. Ick."

"Me too," Don agreed. "So, what, she was hoping to break us up and then take Danny for her own?"

"That's as good a theory as any," Mac said. "Or it could be that she just wanted to break you up because she views your relationship as unnatural. I'm sorry you had to go through this, Danny."

"And we know you don't want to go out tonight so why don't you order in," Horatio said. "Our treat."  
********************

In Miami, Rick Stetler put his phone down and rested his head on his desk. He had hoped the weekend away with his new lover would help him relax but he was more tense than ever. And it had been a fairly quiet day until the phone call from New York.

Stetler wondered who the hell he had pissed off in a previous life to have to deal with Horatio Caine in this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio had just walked out of the lab and was heading towards the parking lot when he heard an irate yell behind him. He stopped with a sigh.

"Horatio!"

"Yes Rick?" Horatio asked. He slipped off his sunglasses and turned to face the other man.

"I told you to leave the case in New York alone," Rick snapped.

"And I did," Horatio said.

"So why did I get another phone call from IAB saying you were in taunting their suspect before they were able to talk with her?" Rick asked.

Horatio smiled. "I didn't," he replied.

"They say you did."

"Do they have any evidence?"

"You stayed out of view of the cameras," Rick said. "Do you know what a risk you took doing that, Horatio? What you could have done to hurt the department? What if the chief had gotten involved? Or the directors? What would you have told them then?"

"That one very homophobic woman was making trouble for a man I consider my son," Horatio said as he looked off to the side. "And I wanted answers. I won't apologize for what I didn't do, Rick."

Rick sighed. "So that's what I have to tell New York? That you didn't do a damn thing?"

"There's no evidence beyond the word of a lying bitch," Horatio said as he turned to look back at the other man. "And I think that, Rick, is all they need to know."

"If New York pushes this there might not be anything I can do to help," Rick said.

"I'm aware of that," Horatio said softly.

"Off the record, how did you know where the cameras were?"

"Mac," Horatio said. "Rick, you hear more things in this department than anyone else. What does the rumor mill have to say about Mac Taylor?"

"He's a good man, a great teacher and someone the department would like to hire to work as a co-supervisor with you," Rick said. "There aren't any rumors about the two of you. At least not yet."

"That's good to know," Horatio smiled. "What about you? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I imagine not," Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. "But my door is open if you need help, Rick." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Just remember what I said. If you hurt Frank, it will be the last thing you ever do."  
********************

Mac was in his office at the house working to frame a picture he had found in one of Horatio's books. It was of his lover and Speed at the beach. Mac wasn't sure who had taken it but was leaning towards Alexx as he could see Eric and Calleigh in the background and figured that it was a team picnic. Horatio had his sunglasses on and was half turned looking out over the ocean. Speed was in front of him so more of his face was caught by the camera and they were talking about something. Mac had been awed at how the love the adopted father/son pair had for each other and how much it did show up in the picture. He wasn't sure why it was hidden away in a book but had a feeling it was because Horatio hadn't been ready to look at it again.

The knock at the door startled him and he cut his finger with the small box cutter he was working with. Grumbling a little, Mac went to the front door with his finger in his mouth. When he opened it he found a short blond woman holding a girl who could have been Horatio's daughter. "You must be Suzie and Madison," he said.

"Have we met?" Suzie asked.

"No, but Horatio talks about you a lot," Mac replied with a smile. "I'm Mac Taylor; please come in. Horatio's not home right now but should be any minute."

"Thanks," she said. "I hate to just show up like this but I really need his help and I can't go to the lab to ask him for it."

"It's not a problem," Mac said. "Are you guys hungry?"

Madison nodded quickly. Mac grinned, "okay, what would you like, Madison?" he asked. 

"We're fine, honestly," Suzie said. 

"I was about to start dinner anyway," Mac said. "I think we can find something that will cook up quickly for Madison. Come on into the kitchen."

"We should go," Suzie said.

"Don't; if you need help and were desperate enough to come here then that tells me that you need to speak with Horatio," Mac said softly. "This isn't how we would have chosen for you to meet me for the first time, but what's done is done. H has been wanting to introduce me for a while now but we couldn't find you."

Suzie sat carefully in one of the kitchen chairs, Madison on her lap. "Yelina paid me to leave Miami," she said. "She wanted me out of Horatio's life and I needed the money to help Maddie. One of the conditions was that I couldn't tell Horatio what was happening. We just had to leave. So I found a good children's hospital in Indiana where I'd lived before and we left. I'm not proud of what I did but I had to think of Madison."

"And Horatio doesn't know about this?" Mac asked.

"No, I didn't dare call him," Suzie replied. "But something happened and I need his help. I know he's the only one who can help me now so I had to come back."

Mac put a sliced apple down on the table. "There you go, Madison," he said. "Now I have a serious question for you, do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Yes," Madison said with a shy smile.

"Suzie, what about you? Horatio and I were going to have left over pork chops and potatoes but I'll cook you something else if you want," Mac said.

"Whatever you're having is fine," Suzie said. "Don't go to any extra trouble. Can I ask why you're here like this?"

"He's my lover," Horatio said as he entered the kitchen. He squatted down in front of the chair. "Hey there, Madison. How's my princess doing?"

Madison smiled and jumped into his arms. Horatio stood up still holding her. "She's grown so much, Suzie. How's she doing? What do the doctors say?"

"Full remission," Suzie said with a fond smile at her daughter. "Horatio, I didn't know you're gay."

"It's not something I advertise," Horatio said. "Does it bother you?"

"No, not after some of the things I've lived through," Suzie said. 

"H, Suzie needs help," Mac said from by the stove. "It sounds like your sister-in-law has been up to no good of late."

Horatio turned and looked at Suzie. "Tell me what's going on, Suzie," he said. 

Suzie slowly told Horatio the story she'd told Mac, only with more detail. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Horatio," she finished. "But I wanted what was best for Madison and the hospital in Indiana was so expensive."

"I don't blame you," Horatio said softly. "I just wish you had been able to tell me what was happening in your life. I would have tried to help you."

"I would have but Yelina told me that one of the conditions to keep the funding coming was to cut off all communication with you," Suzie said. "You'd done so much for me, Horatio, and I know you wanted to but I was starting to feel guilty; like I was taking advantage of you."

"Suzie, I told you that you're my family and I take care of my family," Horatio said. "Blood relationships don't matter to me. So why are you back now? What's happened?"

"Can we talk outside?" Suzie asked. "Both of you? I'm willing to trust anyone you let into your life, Horatio."

"Sure," Horatio said.

The three adults went out onto the deck where they would be able to keep an eye on Madison but not be overheard. "Suzie, what's wrong?" Horatio asked. 

"I got a phone call a couple of days ago, from Yelina," Suzie said. "It seems that there was something she wasn't telling me about. She wants Madison, Horatio. She told me that since she paid for Madison's medicine and hospital stay then she should be able to have her."

Horatio growled softly. "I'll talk with her," he said. "And you two can stay here with us if you want."

"I don't want to be a bother," Suzie said.

"You won't be," Mac said. "You need to know that your daughter is safe. I'm retired and am here most days so I'll be more than happy to have you here."

"If you're sure," Suzie said.

"Suzie, I told you before that you're family," Horatio said. 

"And Horatio's family is my family," Mac added. "You're more than welcome to stay in our home and make it yours for as long as you like."  
********************

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Horatio said quietly to Mac. "Take care of them for me?"

"What are you going to do, H?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to speak with Yelina," Horatio replied. "I don't know why she's doing this, but I intend to find out. I won't let anyone hurt Suzie or Madison again, no matter what it takes."

Mac wrapped his arms around Horatio. "Are you willing to risk your relationship with Yelina and Ray Jr for this, H?"

"I don't want to choose, Mac," Horatio replied. "I don't, but if she forces my hand I may have to. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I wish I could go with you, love," Mac said softly. He pulled Horatio in for a kiss. "But seeing as Yelina still doesn't know the truth about us it might be a little hard to explain my presence."

"I'm just happy that Suzie accepted you so easily," Horatio sighed. "She's had a hard life and doesn't trust that readily. Take care of them for me, Mac, and I'll be back as soon as I can."  
********************

"Horatio," Yelina said in surprise when she opened her front door. "What brings you here so late?"

"Um, we need to talk," Horatio said.

"Certainly, please come in."

As he followed his sister-in-law through her house, Horatio could still pick out traces of his brother's presence. "Now, what can I do for you?" Yelina asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"I received a visitor today, Yelina, who told me some very disturbing things," Horatio said. "And as I only just returned from New York, I have no way of knowing how long she's been waiting to speak with me."

"I heard about your problems in New York," Yelina said. "What were you thinking?"

"My friend needed my help," Horatio said. "Yelina, I'm not going to hedge this issue. Suzie came to me and asked for my protection."

"What's she doing back in Miami?" Yelina asked. "The last I heard was that she was taking her child to Indiana for better care."

Horatio slipped off his sunglasses with a small sigh. "Care that you paid for," he said. "She told me her side of the story. I won't let you take Maddie away from her."

"That woman is a drug addict and doesn't deserve the responsibility of a child," Yelina snapped. "I can give that girl a better life than anyone."

"So you had a scheme in place this whole time," Horatio said. "How much did you give Suzie, Yelina?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then I'll ask her and I'll have a check for you tomorrow," Horatio said. "Suzie has been clean since she returned to Miami two years ago and she loves her daughter more than life itself. You need to look past your biases and see that you're about to break up a family. And if you do, then I'll have to make a very painful decision of my own. I promise you that it will be one you won't like."

"You'd side with an addict over me?"

"You assume too much," Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses. "And this is unworthy of you, Yelina. I am going to find out what is going on here. You could save me a lot of trouble by telling me now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I suppose you don't," Horatio sighed sadly. "I'll have the money for you tomorrow, Yelina."


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio was halfway to the lab when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and flipped it open without looking at the display first. "Horatio."

"Horatio, its Stetler. Don't go to the lab yet," Rick said. "Meet me at your beach, okay? We need to talk."

"What's going on, Rick?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Look, for once in your career, don't argue with me, please. And call Mac, have him join us. This concerns him as well."

"Has something happened to one of my team?" Horatio asked.

"No, they're all fine," Rick replied. "I have to go, Horatio. I know I haven't given you much of a reason to trust me, but this is important. Please, meet me at your beach before you go into the lab."

Horatio sighed as the phone went dead. He couldn't remember the last time Rick Stetler had asked him nicely to do something. Or sounded so concerned. He pushed a speed dial and made a turn. "Mac, it's me. Something has come up. Meet me at our beach."  
********************

Rick sighed with relief when he pulled into the small parking lot and saw Horatio's Hummer. He honestly hadn't expected the red head to meet with him, but he wasn't about to let Horatio be blind-sided at the lab. Besides the fact that Horatio was one of Frank's good friends, no man deserved what was waiting for Horatio at the lab.

"Good morning, Rick," Horatio said without turning around. "Mac should be here any moment."

"I've always wondered how you do that," Rick commented.

Horatio smiled. "Some people have a reason to heighten their senses," he said as he slipped off his sunglasses. "You went to New York, Rick. You know my background."

"So it's true that abused kids have better senses than others their age?"

"Sometimes it's the only way to stay alive." Horatio turned towards the parking lot and his smile changed into one that was soft and full of love. "Mac."

"What's going on, H?" Mac asked as he joined the pair on the sand. "Is everyone okay?"

"Rick only just arrived and we were waiting for you," Horatio replied. He pulled Mac in for a quick kiss. "Now then, Rick, why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Yelina showed up at the department this morning with some folders," Rick said. "Look, Horatio, I don't know what happened between the two of you but she has it all."

Horatio and Mac exchanged a look. "All of what?" Mac asked.

"You name it," Stetler replied. "I heard mention of Horatio's father, Tim Speedle, you, someone named Suzie and Madison. And she hasn't been shy about sharing the information either. I wouldn't be surprised if the chief calls you in today, Horatio."

Horatio looked out over the water. "So why call me and bring me out here, Rick?" he asked softly. "Why not just let me walk into the lab and see all this? Why warn me?"

"Frank and I have done a lot of talking and maybe I'm starting to see you a little differently," Rick replied. "This doesn't mean I'm going to ease up on you at the lab, but no one deserves this kind of a sucker punch, Horatio."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Horatio said with a small smile. "Thank you, Rick. Mac, I know we didn't plan it, but why don't you come to the lab today?"

"You can't keep me away, H."  
********************

When Horatio and Mac got to the lab, they parked and walked inside as if they'd had no warning about what had been going on. Mac could tell it bothered his lover to have uniforms and detectives staring at him or physically moving away, but Horatio didn't let anything show on his face. And he had his sunglasses firmly in place.

At the front desk they found Calleigh, Frank, Alexx, the chief and Yelina. Mac bit back a smile when he noticed that Calleigh's hand was on her gun.

"Calleigh, Alexx, Frank," Horatio said as he took off his sunglasses. "Good morning, chief, what brings you down so early on a Monday morning?"

"Yelina came to see me this morning with information and some serious accusations, Horatio," the chief replied. "And I felt it was something I needed to address."

"Was this before or after she started rumors about me in the department?" Horatio asked softly.

"After," Frank said. "Hell, Horatio, she's been spouting garbage to anyone who'll listen."

"And I can imagine the gist of the conversations," Horatio said. "But please, Yelina, tell me what you've been saying today. Look me in the eye and repeat it. All of it." Horatio smiled sadly. "You can't, can you?"

"I can," the chief said.

Horatio glanced over at him and then turned his piercing blue gaze back on Yelina. "I'll save you the trouble, chief," he said. "Because I'm not ashamed of my past. Yes, I killed my father. I have never hid that fact and Raymond never forgave me for it. He was the golden boy, the one who was never touched. My mother and I suffered all the abuse from the monster that was my father. I pulled him off my mother and threw him down while trying to save her life. He fell and hit his head on the edge of the table. The courts ruled it an accident. But I still lost my mother that day."

"What about your relationship with Mac Taylor?" the chief asked.

"What about it? My personal life, and who I choose to share it with, is my business," Horatio said. "There is no rule or regulation in the department that I'm breaking by being intimate with the one I love. And I believe it would be discrimination to fire me because I'm gay."

"So you admit it?" the chief said.

"I told you, I'm not ashamed of my life," Horatio said, never breaking eye contact with Yelina.

Mac reached over, took Horatio's hand and laced their fingers together. "And if people want to make trouble for us because of our relationship then that's their problem," he said. "And they open the door to a set of legal proceedings I doubt they'll win."

"And neither of us will tolerate any form of discrimination," Horatio added.

"What about Tim Speedle?" the chief demanded.

"I'm afraid you've lost me there," Horatio said.

"He tried to commit suicide. He had a bedroom at your house," the chief said. "He didn't clean his gun. How do we know how many cases he messed up?"

Horatio's gaze chilled further, if that was possible. "I'm afraid you have your facts wrong in this case," Horatio said. "Speed never tried to kill himself. He had some personal demons, but most people do. Speed passed all of his exams for the department with flying colors and did his job to the best of his ability. I don't believe there is any reason to speak ill of the dead." He shifted his gaze to the chief for a moment. "Do you?"

"What about the room and the gun?" the chief demanded again.

Horatio smiled softly, but it was as cold as his eyes. "My team is my family," he said. "And my guest room is there for anyone who needs it at any time. I think that everyone but Alexx has stayed with me at some point."

"And Speed did clean his gun to the best of his ability," Mac added. "He was a scientist, not a cop. I think it was the department who screwed that up. Speed shouldn't have been issued a weapon."

Horatio squeezed Mac's hand in a silent thank you. He turned to the chief. "She didn't tell you the real reason behind this little circus, did she?" he asked. "It's all because of money and a severely bruised ego. My brother had a girlfriend named Suzie when he was undercover and she gave birth to Raymond's daughter. None of us knew about this until Madison was seven. At first, Miss Salas believed Maddie was my daughter, and I let her hold onto that belief no matter how much it pained me so she could keep her memory of her husband in tact. But then Maddie got sick and was diagnosed with cancer. When I told Miss Salas the truth, that her son would be the best match to help Maddie and maybe save her life, Miss Salas refused to allow Ray to be tested. I did everything in my power to get the money to help Suzie and Madison. I sold off investments, stocks and land to pay the medical bills because they are a part of my family. And then they both just vanished. I tried to find them but couldn't and was forced to wait. I didn't even know if Maddie was still alive."

"Suzie came home yesterday," Mac said. "And asked for our help. She told us that Miss Salas here had paid her to leave the state. And that she'd paid all the medical bills as well. But there was a catch to the whole deal that she failed to mention until it was clear that Madison was going to live."

"Because she wanted Madison," Horatio said softly. "The reason Miss Salas gave me was that Suzie was a no good drug addict who didn't deserve to be raising a child. She told me that since the child was Raymond's, that Madison should be raised in the Caine family. And she said that since she paid all the medical bills, she'd bought Madison like a bag of groceries. This was all about money and revenge."

"Do you have any proof of this, Horatio?" the chief asked.

In reply, Horatio took out a small tape recorder and handed it to his boss. "It's already been downloaded into the lab's A/V computer," he said softly. "I came by last night after I spoke with Miss Salas."

"I see," the chief said. "I'll have to verify everything, Horatio, you know that."

"I do, but in the future you might want to consider keeping a better handle on things," Horatio said. "I won't let lies tarnish Tim Speedle's name. He was a good man."

The chief had the decency to look embarrassed as he took the tape recorder and left. Horatio looked back at Yelina. "This ends now," he said. "Let it go."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because vendettas often hurt the innocent," Horatio said. "And I'm sure you don't want to do that. Let it go so it won't hurt the children."

"Is that a threat?"

Horatio blinked slowly. "No," he said. "But I would expect a visit from someone to see how good a mother you are. Maybe it is a good thing Ray has an uncle ready to take him in."

"As if they'd let two fags have him."

The silence was so all encompassing that everyone held their breath so as not to break it. No one but Mac had ever seen Horatio's eyes go so hard and cold. "So the truth comes out," he said softly. "Good-bye, Yelina. If you come near my family or me again, I will kill you. And that is not a threat. It is a promise."


End file.
